Marauding Little Drabbles
by WonderStarLord
Summary: Just a series of Seriously silly one-shots.
1. Picking New Subjects

**Picking New Subjects**

The second-years were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The time had come to choose their subjects for the third year – a matter that Gryffindor house's resident bookworm, Remus Lupin, took with a strangely melancholic seriousness.

Confused and worried, a thoroughly anxious Peter Pettigrew sat reading the subject lists with an ever growing pile of empty sweets wrappers by his side, asking people which subjects sounded easiest. Mary Macdonald, a pretty and friendly but rather average Muggle-born student, ended up following a similar route, crossing Arithmancy and the Study of Ancient Runes off as definite _no's_. The vivacious and popular (not to mention, clever and talented) Lily Evans had signed up for the same classes as her best friend. That friend happened to be a particular sallow and greasy dark-haired Slytherin, so naturally this was done to the great annoyance of her bespectacled male housemate with the insufferably inflated head.

Young Sirius Black, quite possibly the most notorious – most handsome – most notoriously handsome boy ever to step through the huge oak doors of Hogwarts Castle, was sent feet of meticulous copperplate to ignore. The contents primarily comprised of warnings and not-so-thinly veiled threats on what the precious Black heir – who most of his family vainly chose to believe was going through a fleeting phase of boyhood rebellion – was and was not allowed to take. His mother had actually sent him (yet another) Howler. It was as if they had all suddenly forgotten that he took great personal pleasure in doing the exact opposite of what they told him to do. Muggle Studies? _HELL YES!_

James Potter's primary concern was, predictably, Quidditch. He'd been the only second-year to make a house team last term – a statistic which he was nothing more than humble about, of course …

Yes, Quidditch was the only thing that James felt he really cared about. In the end, he chose the same new subjects as Sirius, feeling that if they turned out to be rubbish, at least he'd have someone with whom he could terrorise classmates in their boredom.


	2. A Typical Ravenclaw Bird

**A Typical Ravenclaw Bird**

Sirius's dark brows furrowed as a very typical Ravenclaw bird keenly eyed him wearing a glazed, wide-eyed look he was all too familiar with. The bint was besotted. He was torn between an eye roll, possibly accompanied by a loud sigh, and his first instinct to just ignore her.

Typical Ravenclaw birds tended to be the cliquish, giggly, gossipy sort – the prettier ones especially. One never roamed the castle without a giggling handful of others. Blythe Blishwick was rarely seen without at least a couple of her fellow gossiping gigglers. She was widely well-liked by teachers, somewhat notorious amongst their peers, and clever enough to scrape O's in every subject. She had blatantly been obsessed with Amos Diggory since they were first-years (which, for Sirius, was a good thing).

Sure, she yielded the work ethic of a Hufflepuff when she wanted something. All right, self-preservation was clearly high on her list of priorities. And yes, she may be as brazen an attention-grabber as James. But at the end of the day, the Sorting Hat had made the irrefutable decision. Blishwick epitomised every trait that her house had prized, was famous for, and then some.

Blishwick was most definitely a typical Ravenclaw bird.

Sirius hadn't ever minded her as much as most other girls. She was a bit annoying, but also fun to annoy. She was great for a good laugh. They were friendly for a time, perhaps even friends, throughout first year – and he couldn't really remember why that ceased. Unspoken yet agreed, he guessed there had been a mutual decision that they preferred the company of other people better. He supposed that it was for the best. He had seen the name Blishwick on the Black family tree. That, alone, was enough to make her odious to him.

The thing Sirius liked about Blishwick was that she didn't fancy him. Almost every girl he encountered had an irritating tendency of falling head over heels for him. They saw his stupidly handsome face and thought they were in love with him. Less than a conversation later, any sign of friendliness tended to be mistaken for flirting and they thought he was in love with them. It was absurd.

Girls crowded him. Girls sent him scented letters. Girls attempted to slip him love potions. It had been funny at first, but come February … Sirius would be seriously tempted to cast an Unforgivable if he ever came across the cad who came up with Valentine's Day.

Unfortunately, one of the few remaining mighty seemed to have finally fallen. For the sake of Circe's rack, if Evans was next …

She better bloody NOT be. Prongs would KILL him.

Absurd. Absolutely absurd.

Sodding Diggory. He just had to go ahead and graduate. He couldn't have failed his N.E.W.T.s and been forced to repeat.

Blishwick's affections had found a new target: Sirius Black.

 _Oh, bollocks._


End file.
